


Pull Me Down

by BlondieBadCat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Begging, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondieBadCat/pseuds/BlondieBadCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew and Ivan are recently married, living up in the arctic; they like to play weird games and Francis mistakes it for abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> 5/17/15 Minor edits :)

A sob echoed in the large room. A chain clinched together softly as the moved. The blonde let out a shaky breath as he glanced at the digital clock to his left. The glowing red digits read 4:58 P.M. He bit his lip, trying to calm his breathing; his body. The clock moved to 4:59 P.M. He climbed onto the bed, chains rattling between his legs. He folded his hands against the pillow and and laid down, face pressing into them. The coldness of the ring on his ring finger. He couldn't stop the hitch in his breath as he heard the door slam close downstairs. He pushed himself on his knees, pushing his thighs apart as far as he could with the chains between them; arched his back, pushing his arse into the air. He shut his eyes tightly as footsteps thundered up the stairs; down the hall. He tensed as the doorknob turned and the door pushed open. He tried to will himself to be still, but the chains rattled regardless.

"Has my little Matvey been good today?" he whimpered at the question, the bed dipped as the other man sat down beside him. A finger, covered by leather, touched his heel, and he winced; earning him a sharp slap to his behind. He let out a sharp gasp at the harsh contact, he felt the other reach between his chest and the bed and grasp the cold metal that was connected to a thick black collar around his neck. "I am glad, wife is well behaved," he murmured, even as he tugged hard on the chain, pulling the petite blonde to him.

"Y-y-yes H-h-husband," he stuttered back. Ivan narrowed his eyes but said nothing as he pulled Matthew against him, the rough fabric of the older nations coat scraping against his bare skin. Ivan bent his head down, nipping at his neck. "I-Ivan, p-please, be g-gentle," His pleading was ignored as Ivan bit into him, making him cry out.

"A wife is to be seen not heard little Matvey," Ivan growled out, pushing him back onto the bed with one hand, undoing the fastenings of his overcoat with the other. His mind blanked as Ivan pushed against his throat with a tight grip. "Da?" Matthew nodded mutely, opening his mouth to accept the others kisses.

"It is pity though," Ivan murmured as he pulled away from bruised lips. "Your Papa has invited himself over later, to supper. I agree, only because Matvey is such a good boy, da?" The blonde nodded in agreement, eager. It had been a long tine since he seen Francis outside of a world meeting. He longed for company other then his husband, other then Ivan. A thought crossed his mind that made him flinch inwardly. Ivan seemed to be in a good mood. Too good of a mood. "Now, we find a nice outfit for you, yes Matvey?" He flinched again, outwardly, but received no backlash from Ivan for it, which in one way he was grateful, in others, he knew he would pay it back ten fold.

Last time he had had a guest over, it had been Alfred. He had to beg Ivan for weeks to let his twin visit him, and after wards he had fully regretted it. He knew, as awkward as it was that Alfred liked him more then he should of, but because Ivan was still pretty pissed at him over the cold war, he made him dress up in a Lolita outfit just to show off how much control he had over the young nation.

Ivan got off the bed and stood, before making his way over the the closet. He shuffled though a few hangers.

"Ivan, c-can't I just wear something normal? You know how F-Francis is, he'll hit on anything that moves," Ivan chuckled at this, turning to Matthew. "H-he will be less likely to do anything if I wear something decent,"

"I suppose Matvey is right. Maybe, just play," He rattled off. But Matthew paled none the less. Ivan's idea of play when guests were over, was not exactly wholesome. Normally it ended with Matthew being bruised and sore by morning. Even the idea of Ivan's 'playing' made him squirm. "Stand up Matvey," Ivan instructed him, as he neared the bed again. Matthew slipped down off the bed, his chains rattling. Ivan dug into his pocket and produced a small key. He brought it up against the lock on his collar and unlocked it, then moved to the lock between his thighs.

Matthew sighed in relief as the pressure on his neck lessened as the collar was removed. At least he'd be able to walk around without them for a while. Ivan was always so careful when it came to other people knowing about it. Like his boss. And his family.

He couldn't remember exactly when things had changed to be this way; but they had been gradual. But they had always had this weird way of dealing with stress; even since they first got together. He had suspected it wasn't a real stress reliever for Ivan per say, but either way. Matthew shook his head, thinking of the time when they had been in Ottawa and Alfred had come over to watch a hockey game with them. He had jumped up on Alfred when their team had won, both being a bit drunk. Al had slung his arms under his ass, both groping and to support his weight as he had lifted him into the air. His fingers are still a little crooked from it.

"Please don't break anything Ivan," He said quietly as he walked over to the closet and pulled out a dark blue turtleneck.

"Break?" Ivan asked, cocking his head. "Da, I will try not to for you," He added; his demeanor changing. Matthew smiled softly at him before turning back to his task of getting dressed. He paused as he grabbed a pair of boxers, glancing over at Ivan. He was digging though a dresser drawer, looking for something. Matthew turned back to the closet and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and went back over to the bed. Ivan turned to him, and he winced at the dark look in his eyes. Matthew lowered his eyes to the floor, wondering what elsewhere evening would bring.

"Matvey," The older nation called as he found what he was looking for and turned towards him. Matthew bit his lip as he turned his head and looked at Ivan; his eyes darting to the object in his hand before going to his face again. He pressed his legs together as Ivan stepped closer, A large hand pushed him roughly onto his back, and the other began to pull his legs apart. "Open up," Ivan growled out darkly, his eyes narrowing; his demeanor changing yet again.

"No, n-no I-Ivan, please, n-not tonight!" Matthew cried out as a leather enclosed hand grabbed his face in a tight, bruising grip. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, and he let out a coarse yell as the elder gripped his face tighter in his hold, he flayed out at Ivan, grabbing at his arm with his hand as his breathing slowed; he gasped for air, eyes wide with fear. Ivan paused for a moment, looking into those lavender eyes.

"Matvey. My lovely жена. (Wife). Are you trying to disobey me?" Violet eyes stared up at Ivan and he tried to shake his head no, let his entire body go slack in submission. "I didn't think that was case," Ivan released the grip on Matthew's face, set down the toy in his left hand onto the bed and pulled off his gloves. He pulled Matthew's legs to either side of his, and leaned down over the smaller nation. "Since I am good husband-" Ivan paused, using his left hand to push up the younger mans thigh, and his right hand reaching into his pocket to produce a small tube. He uncapped it and poured a minuscule amount of the thick liquid onto his fingers. He pushed his legs apart further with his left hand and brought his lubed fingers between the globes of Matthew's arse. "Little Matvey will be thinking of this, all night," Ivan growled softly, leaning up as he pushed two fingers into Matthew's body. Matthew let out a scream at the intrusion into his body, the lubrication doing hardly anything at all to ease the pain; grasping at the bedding tightly in his hands. His body tensed up, causing the pain increase.

"I-Ivan..." He cried, "S'il vous plaît, ça fait mal!(Please, it hurts!)” Ivan looked at him, locking eyes, as he gave a particularly hard turn and thrust of his fingers into the blonde, earning him a loud yelp of pain. "Ç-Ça fait mal!" (I-It hurts!) He pleaded. Ivan all but ignored him, turning his attention to his left, to the disregarded toy he had dug out earlier. He withdrew his fingers from the blonde's body and picked up the plug, enjoying how the others eyes followed his every move, widened with fear. He began to shake his head as began to push it into his body. "N-non, non, non, non, arrêtez-vous! vous me faites mal!" (No, no, no, no, Stop! You're hurting me!)Matthew cried out as Ivan pushed harder on the toy, forcing more of it into his body.

"Маленькая шлюшка, говоришь это больно, но твоё тело её принимает, (little slut, you say it hurts, but your body eats it up,)” Ivan murmured to him as he finished pushing the plug into Matthew's body, he gave it a turn, which earned a low whimper, thrust it in and out of his body a few times before he sat up; satisfied with his work. "Finish getting dressed," He told Matthew in a cool voice, The other let out another whimper, but made no motion to move. "Now," Came the simple command; and yet Matthew slowly sat up on the bed, wincing at the new position as the toy dug uncomfortably into his body; following the order. He reached over and grabbed his boxers off the bed and pulled them on, wincing again as he stood up so he could pull them over his hips. He looked back at his jeans, still on the bed before moving to go back to the closet; slowly, to find something else to wear.

"Nyet, wear what you picked out Matvey," Ivan halted him, grabbing his wrist tightly. He bit his lip and nodded, making his way back over to the bed. He picked up the jeans on the bed and sat down, pulling the thick material up his legs to his thighs before he stood again, wincing, pulling the jeans over his hips; hissing softly as the material pulled snug over his hear. He buttoned them up and gave Ivan a stiff smile as he straightened his turtleneck up. "Lets go and get cooking for Papa Francis, Da?"

"Da," Came Matthew's quiet reply as he because to walk out of the room and towards the kitchen. Ivan followed closely behind him, eyes following the others behind.

~*~*~*~

Matthew let out a small sigh as he stood in front of the stove, a soup spoon hovering by his lips as he blew over the steaming red liquid held within it. A quick sip and he put the spoon back into the pot. Ivan had gone to work in his in his office until supper which was not surprising after how often he went all day without stopping. He found himself feeling sorry for the Russian; not only did his husband have his work, but he did Matthew's as well; refusing to even consult in matters involving Canada unless they were of utmost importance. He put the spoon down to the counter and sighed as he turned and walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

As much has he hated it, he wouldn't help but get a little aroused by the toy Ivan made him keep inside his body. But he did hate it. Oh so much. Regardless of that fact; he couldn't bring himself to disobey the elder nation and just go and remove it. He just wanted Ivan to come and fuck him like he always did. He would never understand Ivan's need to punish him for things his family did. It wasn't his fault he never got out to visit any more. He bit his lips again as he sat down on one of the stools at the island. A small whimper escaped his throat; he squirmed in his seat, feeling the plug against sensitive insides. His fingers met with the growing bulge in the from of his tight jeans and he ghosted a touch, letting out a shaky breath, but he jerked his hand away from his growing erection. If Ivan caught him- well. He didn't want to think about it. Shaking his head, he stood up again and went back over to the stove; adjusting several knobs to change the heat emitting from the burners and the oven.

"There," he murmured to himself, re-covering the pot of borscht that simmered in the large stainless steel cooking pot. He turned and exited the kitchen, shivering as he walked into the adjacent living room; the temperature changing. He pulled the thick blanket from the back of Ivan's armchair and laid down on the couch; his eyes drooping shut. He brought the blanket up around his neck, twisting around so his back was to the wall; his face pressed against the back of the couch. He let out a soft moan; shutting his eyes tighter, willing himself to fall asleep.

Matthew startled himself awake when the doorbell rang thought the house; echoing. He flinched as he sat up and pushed himself off the couch to answer the door. He paused only briefly to fold and put the blanket back in his place n the back out Ivan's chair.

Unbolting the lock, he pulled the door open to reveal Francis, dressed in a stylish blue blazer with a black dress shirt underneath; matching black jeans; his wedding ring hanging from a chain around his neck. His eyes traveled downward to the ring on his hand. He flushed madly when Francis greeted him with a tight hug and was sure his 'Papa' could feel his arousal. After all he was a romanticist. He could probably smell it, the pervert; The thought with a chuckle. Francis returned his laugh with one of his own, smiling brightly at his 'Son'. Matthew led Francis into the sitting room and excused himself while he went to retrieve Ivan. He walked out of the sitting room, down the hall and knocked quietly against the door to the others study, twisting the doorknob open when he heard a grunt in reply.

"What is it?" Ivan asked, his accent thick; as if he had just woken up. Matthew cast his eyes downwards as he stepped closer to the desk; licking his dry lips.

"Francis is here," Matthew told him in a quiet voice, hands together in front of him. "I-Ivan-" his voice was barely above a whisper, and it caused the older nation to look up.

"Nyet," He responded to the unasked question. "Perhaps if little Matvey is good; later," Ivan told him as he stood up and walked over to the younger. "But you have already been bad, da? So this may not happen," Ivan moved in front of him, and Matthew trembled. He had barely even touched himself; certainly one little caress; one little touch—How did he even know? Ivan's arms came around him in a quick flurry of movement and he gasped sharply as he grabbed his ass in a tight in his hands. "Matvey," he paused, drawing in a breath, as Matthew tensed up, whimpering.

"I-Ivan," He stuttered out. "S'il vous plaît...Nnnnn!" ((Please...)) He couldn't help the moan that slipped though his lips as Ivan's fingers brushed against his erection, his knees weakened, and he wondered how the hell he ever was able to get to sleep. Like this; his body throbbing with arousal, knees weak.

"Lets not keep Francis waiting, da?" Ivan asked as he moved away from the young nation, towards the door. Matthew let out a shaky breath and reluctantly followed his husband.

"Oh, Mon cher, this looks wonderful!" Francis commented as he sat down across the table from him.

"T-thank you Papa. I hope it t-tastes as good it looks." Matthew responded with a smile, glancing at Ivan as he sat down to the head of the table. He could still feel the hot flush on his neck and cheeks as he sat down the the right of Ivan. They ate dinner in a comfortable silence for the most part, a bit of chit chat here and there from either Matthew or Francis. Commenting about the dinner, about Alfred and Arthur; Ivan was his normal quiet since there was a guest, only adding in his voice when necessary. Matthew couldn't help but fidget in his seat as his body throbbed.

Dinner ended with a grunt from Ivan as he pushed his chair back, and began to gather the empty dishes. Matthew glanced at Ivan who shook his head. The younger gave him a shy smile and led Francis into the living room

"Matthieu, are you feeling okay Mon cher? You are awfully flushed," Francis asked as he sat down on the love seat. Matthew sat opposite him, on the couch, hands in his lap.

"O-oui papa, I'm fine," He replied softly, shifting slightly. "How has dad been?" He asked, "And Al? I know he m-must be going c-crazy since I moved,"

"Ah, my dear lover is doing well," he replied, his hand moving to finger the ring around his neck. "Although I must say, he does miss you something terrible. You never visit any more since you and Ivan married. Even Harper has said something about it-or so says your brother. Perhaps you should go to the mainland for a while cher. It's too desolate up here," Matthew looked away shyly.

"I-I'm not sure if that's a good idea... I mean, I-I'm not really needed eh? And Ivan-" Francis raised a brow at his comment and shook his head and cutting him off.

"Of course you are needed Mon Cher! You are one of the largest countries in the world, and a member of G8. When was the last time you were at your office in Ottawa? Alfred said he stops by there every time he's near the border but you are never there. Always in the Arctic," Matthew hummed softly to himself, thinking about his response carefully.

"I-Ivan takes care of all the work now, I don't normally, unless something major happens Papa," Francis frowned at this and went to dispute this, but Matthew continued. "I w-will ask Ivan and s-see if we can going down soon, m-maybe have a get together?" Francis's frown deepened. Even more so as Matthew shifted in his seat and flinched in pain.

"Why would you need his permission to go to your own home?" He asked, raising a brow. "Matthieu .." Francis paused as he stood, moving to stand before Matthew. He placed his hands on the younger mans shoulders. "Matthieu, I know that you don't like to share details about your relationships, but you would tell me if- if Russia, if Ivan was hurting, imprisoning you, yes?" Matthew looked up at him, with wide eyes, biting his trembling lip.

"Of course I would tell you Papa. I-Ivan isn't hurting me. I-I love him," He shifted his gaze from his 'father'. "He's not h-hurting me," He repeated. Francis brought his fingers to brush over Matthew's cheek softly, before leaning down and softly kissing his forehead. "P-papa," He whimpered out softly as the elder kissed the bridge of his nose, before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Francis knelt down on the floor before Matthew, slipping his arms around him tightly, bringing his chest flush with Matthew's as the younger leaned down. "Papa, n-non,"

"Oh? You think I wouldn't notice?" He asked in reply. "That beautifully flushed face, the careful movements, those delicious little moans and whimpers you've been letting out since I arrived..." He trailed off. "If Ivan will not..satisfy you, Mon cher, I am always here," he purred out, pressing his lips to Matthew's once more. Matthew whimpered as Francis groped at him, hands slipping up his turtleneck, pinching at his nipples. His breath hitched, and he grabbed at Francis's shoulders.

"N-non, non P-papa, n-non," he shook his head as he pushed against Francis, but the elder ignored him, kissing him harder then his kiss before. Matthew pushed against him again, breaking the kiss. "P-papa, if I-Ivan-"

"If Ivan truly cared he would not have left you like this," Came his sharp reply. Francis brushed his fingers against his erection, and Matthew jolted up with a twitch. His face burned with embarrassment.

"F-Francis! Please, you'll get in t-trouble!" Matthew pleaded with his adopted father. "Y-you'll get me in trouble!" he repeated again, letting out a sharp gasp as Francis pulled at his hips pulling him up in an embrace. Hands groping his ass. He flinched as the plug dug into him deeper.

"Yes, you'll get Little Matvey in trouble," Came a gruff voice from the doorway. "Get you hands away from him," Ivan's voice was cold, and Francis looked over at him.

"Then treat him like you should!" Francis yelled at him, accent thick. "I knew something was off! No visits or phone calls, so unlike my little Mattie! I knew you were forcing this relationship on him!" Ivan looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Nothing is being forced on Matvey. He agreed to this treatment. He likes it," Ivan said, in a light voice. Francis pulled his groping hands away from Matthew and stood up, facing Ivan, his lips pulled tight, frowning. He glanced for a moment at Matthew, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so. "Now, Get out of OUR house so I can attend to Matvey,"

"Fine. Matthieu, We will speak of this at a later date, with Arthur," Francis said as he walked out of the sitting room, past Ivan. He paused at the entrance to the sitting room. "And Alfred," He added, before making his way to the entrance way; grabbing his coat and slipping into his shoes. "Goodbye," He called back to the as he made his exit.

"B-bye P-papa,"

"Matvey,"

"Y-y-yes муж? (Husband),” Matthew's whispered in a stuttering reply.

"What did I tell you earlier?" Ivan asked him, advancing towards the smaller nation.

"I-it w-wasn't my f-f-fault!" Matthew cried out, wincing as Ivan grabbed his arm, pulling him up off the chair with a yank.

"Come. Show me, that it wasn't your fault," He commanded as he let go of Matthew's wrist. Matthew nodded and took Ivan's hand in his own as he walked by the taller man, and led him upstairs to the bedroom. Matthew's eyes flickered up to Ivan's as he pushed the bedroom door open. He turned their positions so that his back was towards the door and walked Ivan backwards, to the bed. Ivan sunk into the soft mattress as the back of his knees hit the bed frame and Matthew; whimpering, stood between his parted legs. Ivan groped around behind him, fingers enclosing around Matthew's collar were he had left it from the morning.

"Hmm, you must be so open for me," Ivan said, humming softly to himself as he snapped the collar around Matthew's neck, causing him to gasp; the elder grabbed his rear in his hands in a tight grip, kneading the flesh together.

"O-of course, a-always for you I-Ivan," he gasped out, fingers blindly pulling at the others tie, grabbing at his shirt. He gave a small shove and Ivan fell back with little resistance. Matthew climbed on top of him, legs spread wide over Ivan's hips, grinding down with each small movement he made. "Iva-Ivan..." he moaned out softly, tugging at button on his pants, pulling on the zipper.

Ivan let out a soft, choked moan as cock was engulfed by the sweet heat of Matthew's mouth. "Fuck..." he cursed, his hands meeting, tangling in soft blonde tresses. "Da, Matvey, you little slut," Ivan moaned as he thrust into the younger nations mouth a few times, before Matthew pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting between his mouth and Ivan's throbbing cock. He looked up at Ivan though thick lashes, face flushed. "Потаскушка (You Harlot),” Matthew pulled at his shirt, tugging it over his head, ignoring Ivan's cold words towards him.

"I-Ivan!" he gasped as he climbed up on the older man again, "F-fuck me," He whined. Ivan grabbed the top of Matthew's jeans, practically ripping the button undone and breaking the zipper in attempt to get the tight jeans down Matthew's slim hips and down his thin legs. He pushed himself off the bed, pushing Matthew down to the side, face pressed against the soft blankets, jeans around his knees, constricting his legs. Ivan pushed on his legs, forcing him onto his knees, his fingers brushing against the soft flesh of the younger mans arse, before slowly pulling the silver plug out of Matthew. "A-Ah!" he moaned as Ivan shoved it back into his body with a quick few thrusts before removing it completely and replacing it with his fingers. Matthew cried out loudly as Ivan thrust three thick fingers into the tight opening, thrusting back against the intrusion.

"Ah Matvey, still so tight after having that toy in you all day. I am lucky man, that Matvey is my wife," he growled out softly as Matthew clenched around his fingers as he curled them slightly, the tips of his fingers brushing ever so lightly against his prostate.

"A-ahhhohhh!" Matthew groaned loudly, thrusting back. "Ivan...Nnnnn! N-next time, u-use something b-bigger then, Mmm, Ivan!"

"Da, da," Ivan responded in a soft tone, withdrawing his fingers from Matthew's slender body. "Tell me wife," he asked. "What is you want?" he ground out, one hand pressing down onto Matthew's back, forcing his arse up further into the air, the other hand wrapped around his aching cock, stroking himself lightly as he pressed the head against Matthew's opening.

"I-Ivan!" he whined, trying to push himself onto Ivan's cock. Ivan pushed on his back, preventing any movement from the younger nation. "Nnnnnn! Ivan! Fuck me!" Matthew whined; struggling to move forward from Ivan's grip. The elder grabbed his jeans, as he moved, yanking them off his slender legs. Matthew twisted around, grabbing Ivan's scarf as he did so, pulling the elder nation forward. Ivan licked his lips hungry as he bend down and nipped at the others lips, devouring his mouth as his lips parted, inviting him in. He tangled a hand in blonde locks, pushing his head back, exposing more of the pale neck around the black collar. Teeth sunk into the soft flesh at the base of his neck, just below the collar. His other hand moved down, pinching at the youngers perky nipples.

"I don't know. Matvey has been very disloyal to me. Letting Francis touch you as such-" He moved his hand from his nipple down past his taunt stomach, fingers brushing against his swollen erection. "I should punish you,"

"Ahhh!" Matthew cried out, back arching into Ivan's light touch, and the hand moved away, fingers finding a way to his thin neck, tightening. Collar driving into tender flesh.

"Should I fuck this little body that's all mine? My property," He growled out. "Maybe I should call big brother Alfred instead? Let him fuck little Matvey? He likes you so much," fingers tightened, and Matthew clutched at Ivan's muscular arm, nails digging into his flesh, trying to get him to slacken his grip. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Matvey? Having big brother America fuck you? He wants Matvey so bad. Would he satisfy you?"

"Of c-course he w-would!" Matthew spat out. "Con-considering how s-small your c-cock is com-compared to h-his!" Matthew gasped out, angrily, Ivan's grip on his throat tightened, the collar digging painfully into his neck. His eyes met with Ivan's; the older mans face contorted with anger.

"Грёбанная шлюха (Fucking slut),” Ivan roared, his hand leaving Matthew's throat; he gasped loudly, sucking in some much needed air. Ivan's palm met with his face, his head bouncing back against the bed with the force. Ivan pinned his hands above his hands above his head. "You will regret that," Teeth tore into tender flesh as Ivan clamped his teeth down into Matthew's shoulder, marking him. Making him scream. Teeth dug into muscle, blood pooled around the sharp canines, dripping down pale skin. Ivan grabbed Matthew's left leg, shifting his weight around putting more pressure on the wrists. His Please I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please believe me!other hand moved down from ankle to thigh, pushing legs apart, wide. He pushed the head of his cock against Matthew's tight hole, the young man under him struggling harder.

"Non, non,non!" Matthew cried out. S'il vous plaît, je suis désolé! Je n'ai pasque cela signifie! S'il vous plaît croyez-moi!(Please I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please believe me!)” He cried out as he tried to shift his body from Ivan's.

"Ложь! Всё это чёртова ложь! (Lies! All Damn lies!)” Ivan screamed at him, thrusting into Matthew's body in one quick motion, grip tight on his thigh. "Чувствуешь это? (You feel that?)” He asked coldly. "I bet you would take anyone, as long as they have a hard cock to shove up your ass, hmm? Alfred, Francis, Ludwig; I bet you would let Feliciano fuck you too," Tears clung to Matthew's lashes as they threatened to fall.

"Non, non!" He cried out, clinging to Ivan's broad shoulders, his blunt nails digging into the skin as he clung. "You're the only one!" he sobbed. "Don't forget me like they do!" His body tightened around Ivan and the elder let out a low moan.

"Нет, я никогда не забуду своего нежного подсолнушка," (No, I will never forget my delicate little Sunflower,)” He all but purred out to Matthew, as he began to push in and out of his body. "How could I forget you?" he asked; the question rhetorical. "When this body is so tight for me? So willing so to anything I ask? No. Mo-Father Russia will not be forgetting Matvey anytime soon," Matthew gasped loudly, rolling his hips against Ivan, pushing deeper.

"P-papa R-Russia!" Matthew cried out as Ivan gave him a particularly hard thrust, brushing against the youngers prostate. "O-ooh!" he moaned heatedly, back arching. Ivan let out his own low groan, as Matthew's tight body constricted against his throbbing length.

"Oui? Tell Papa Russia what little Matvey wants,"

"P-papa Ru-Russia, f-fuck me harder!" He whined out, as he pushed Ivan back with all his weight; Ivan normally would not have budged, but it took hardly a push to get him on his back; pulling out of Matthew, leaving him feeling empty. Matthew climbed on top of him, his hands groping for Ivan's cock below him, before he sank back onto his erection with a loud moan, head turned towards the ceiling. He closed his eyes, pausing as he enjoyed the feeling for a moment before putting a hand on Ivan's chiseled stomach and one on his bent knees, lifting himself up before letting his body drop down onto Ivan. He repeated this, his breath coming out in pants. "Ahhhh, hmmm!" Matthew moaned, squeezing around Ivan, his fingers curling around his cock, stroking himself lightly. Ivan slapped his hands away before resting his hands on the youngers hips, blunt nails biting into tender flesh as he grasped Matthew, helping him with his movements.

"Ohhhh, Mmm!" His back arched in pleasure as Ivan rammed into him hard. Ivan sat up slightly, pressing lips hungrily to plump red ones. Matthew's arms came around Ivan's shoulders as he leaned downward. Fingers tangled in his pale blonde hair. "Ivan," Matthew groaned, and Ivan growled in response, moving his left hand from the others flushed face, he stroked his cheek, wiping away stray tears, he pushed back golden strands that clung to Matthew's wet face.

"Da. Wife?" He responded, thrusting into the tender body with each word. Matthew bit his lip, his eyes moved to the hand still resting on his face, then back to Ivan's.

"T-touch me..." he whispered, closing his eyes and swallowing thickly. Ivan licked his lips, leaning in towards Matthew as he moved his hand down Matthew's flushed body, the sleeve of his dress shirt brushing against him. He couldn't keep the loud moan in when Ivan's fingers slowly wrapped themselves around his aching length. "Ohhhhh! Ahh! Hah, Ivan!" He moaned, moving his body without thought, driving his body downward, panting. Ivan pushed him onto his back once again, fucking him earnestly, abet desperately. Matthew lifted his arms, slipping them once more around Ivan's neck, pulling him closer, trapping his large hand between them.

"Matvey," His tone was low; husky. Matthew kissed him desperately, body moving against the others, meeting him at every opportunity. The older nation pulled away after a moment, locking eyes with him. "Matvey,"He said the blue- violet eyed nation's name again, giving him a few quick jerks with his hand, a hard thrust. "Matvey," The thick Russian accent; Matthew cried out sharply, orgasm ripping though him. Ivan let out a sound; a mixture of a grunt and a low moan as he thrust quickly into the pulsing body below him, his own orgasm passing though him.

Ivan stared at Matthew for a moment as he paused to regain his breath, before pulling his softening cock out of the warm orifice it was buried in. He dropped his head to the pillows as laid down beside Matthew's flushed and sweaty body, sitting up only for a moment to remove his shirt and slacks before returning; pulling the blonde man close to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Matthew let out a content sigh as he snuggled his head against Ivan's chest, wiggling around until he was comfortable. Ivan brought a hand up to his head, stroking his hair lightly as they nodded off to sleep.

~*~*~*~

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Matthew called as he tied the belt of his robe, walking towards the door. His entire body ached; the bite on his shoulder throbbing bitterly at him, But it was nothing compared to the sharp pain his backside emitted. "Hold your horses!" The lock clicked as he unlocked the door and it gave a creak as it opened. "What are you doing here Al?" He asked as his twin pushed past him and into the house, causing him to wince in pain.

"Where is that Commie bastard?" Alfred demanded, looking around the living room. Matthew shut the door and shrugged.

"Uh, bed I guess? Geez Al it's not even eight o'clock yet,"

"Well it is in America!" he all but shouted. "France said he was beating you up and I'm going to make him pay for-"

"For what?" Matthew cut him off. Alfred turned to him, his blue eyes taking in his appearance. Hair a rats nest, lips swollen, a bruise below his eye. The collar of his robe wide enough to reveal part of the bite mark on his shoulder. The collar.

"So it is true!" He yelled. "Fucking Com-"

"Al! What I do in my own house with my own husband is my business not yours!"

"Well it's true! Look at you! It's obvious he's abusing you! Just look at you! Even a fucking collar! What does he think you are? A dog?"

"Well that's because- Did it ever occur to you that I-" Matthew paused, his face lighting up with embarrassment, his fingers brushing against the collar that pressed snugly against his throat.

"That you what?" Alfred pressed onward.

"Nothing!" Matthew responded quickly. "Oh, there's the door!" Happy for the distraction, he all but ran out of the living room as fast as his weak body would carry him and answered the door, not at all surprised to see Arthur and Francis waiting at the entrance. "Dad, Papa. Come in," he offered, stepping back and out of the way. He felt Arthur's eyes taking in his disheveled appearance, the marks Ivan left behind.

"My god boy. Did he hit you?" He asked, putting a hand on his cheek. "I think you will be coming home with us today. Go pack some clothes. Take that bloody collar off! You are not some dog!"

"Dad-"

"You are right Matthew. We will just buy new ones in Britain. Let's just get you someplace safe, away from that madman. I always knew something was wrong with him. He seemed the type to-"

"Dad!"

"Non, Matthieu, I agree with Arthur. Forcing you to-"

"Abusing you, treating you like a-"

"I like it!" Matthew squealed out, his face aflame with embarrassment. The three blonde men before him paused midst their arguing to look it him. It was Arthur who spoke up first.

"What?" He asked, accent thicker then normal. "You must be bloody crazy. Stockholm syndrome or something of the sort-"

"Why the hell would you ask to be hit?" Alfred yelled at him. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Mon cher..."

"Listen, guys. I know I worried you. And I know I've been kind of hiding away from you up here, but this is our country up here, the only place that we were able to make both Russian and Canadian and I love it here. I love being here with Ivan. And nothing and no one-" He paused to glare at the three of them. "Is going to change that,"

"Change what?" Came a deep rumble behind him. He turned to see Ivan walking towards him, looking well sated.

"These hosers think your abusing me," Matthew explained as he felt Ivan press up against his backside. He pulled at Ivan's hands, making the older nation rap them around him in a tender embrace. Ivan chuckled at his explanation and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "What a load eh?"

"Matthew, son-"

"Dad. Stop it. I know you all think I'm some weak little thing and big bad communist Russia is going to beat me half to death if I don't 'Become One' or whatever but it's just not true. We are the two largest countries in the world dad. The world. Contrary to belief I will and would not go down without one helluva fight. And besides that, us marrying had nothing to do with merging countries. If we did Alfred would be completely fucked. And besides, if you guys were really worried, you'd make Alfred give Ivan Alaska back,"

"Yeah, yeah," The blue eyed man replied, said eyes narrowed, glaring at Ivan. The words completely passing over his head.

"Da, America, Alaska would be nice. Very nice. Right Matvey?" Ivan asked, nuzzling his large nose into Matthew's neck. "It would be nicer to invade; I like to see Alfred's beaten body; face twisted in pain-" Matthew turned and slapped his cheek playfully.

"I'd like that too," He laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Ivan's lips.

"Matthew!" Both Arthur and Francis yelled at the same time.

"What?" Ivan laughed, a warm, lighthearted laugh and it surprised the others in the room. Matthew joined him, turning in his embrace to kiss him lightly before turning his attention back to Alfred, his expression set with the utmost honesty.

"But in all seriousness. We'll take that deed now, Alfred," He deadpanned, hand stretched out. Towards his bother. Alfred just stared at him blankly, before a look of confusion, then anger passed over his face.

"Now," Ivan added in, a dark looking passing over his face as he grinned.

"Never! You sold it Ivan! It's mine!" Ivan opened his mouth to return a reply; however Matthew placed a hand atop his and shook his head before craning his neck upwards to look at him.

"Get him drunk," He murmured, before breaking out in a laugh. Ivan chuckled.

"Can I get you guys a drink?"

Matthew laughed even harder.

 

 


End file.
